This invention relates generally to testing devices and more particularly to a multi-function electronic testing device.
Prior art testing methods used for objectively evaluating an examinee's knowledge of a particular subject area or his or her aptitude for performing tasks in a particular academic or vocational field typically entail an examination comprising a set of written objective questions which the examinee answers using a writing instrument and paper.
More sophisticated testing techniques or systems which are available utilize specially designed answer sheets which are arranged to be marked in predesignated locations using a prescribed writing instrument (e.g., a No. 2 lead pencil), thus enabling the test to be electronically graded. Although these prior art systems are generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, they generally still necessitate the use of disposable materials such as answer sheets which must then be graded at some later point in time. To that end, the aggregation of a large quantity of these answer sheets or other written materials tends to be cumbersome to handle as well as to grade, and generally does not enable immediate ascertainment of the test results.
With regard to vocational testing, there is a general lack of adequate means for objectivly evaluating a person's level of motor skill coordination or motor skill manipulative ability as it pertains to the person's capacity for performing various vocational tasks. Consequently, whether a person has sufficient manual dexterity or other motor skills necessary in order to perform various vocational tasks is typically not ascertained prior to that person's demonstrated ability or inability, as the case may be, to perform those tasks while on the job. This obviously, is neither a cost effective nor otherwise desirable method for ascertaining a candidate's ability to satisfactorily perform a particular industrial task.